kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Bibimba
is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. She is the love interest of Suguru Kinniku, the series' protagonist. She is renamed Belinda Muscle in the English-language Ultimate Muscle. About *'Classification:' Seigi Choujin *'Homeland:' Horumon City, Planet Kinniku *'Age:' 16, 18 (Golden Mask Arc), 20 (Throne Arc), 54 (Nisei) *'Height:' 163 cm *'Weight:' 43 kg *'Chojin Kyodo:' 100,000 Power *'Trademark Techniques:' Horumon Savate, Sex Appeal Attack *'First Appearance:' Manga Chapter 82, Anime Movie 2 She refers to Kinnikuman as Suguru-sama (スグル様). Her name is Japanese for bibimbap. Voice Actors *Yuriko Yamamoto in Great Riot! Seigi Chojin *Michie Tomizawa in Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne *Sanae Takagi in Kinnikuman Nisei and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max *Veronica Taylor in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Story 2nd Kaiju Extermination Arc Bibimba was the daughter of Horumon Yāki, the leader of the tribe who has intense hatred to their arch-enemy, the Kinniku clan. Hormone Yāki dispatches his daughter Bibimba to kill the heir to the Kinniku throne, Kinnikuman (who was visiting his parents on Planet Kinniku). Despite being very good in her attempts to kill Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman was just too silly and ignorant of his impending death to actually die. Most of Bibimba's attempts to kill him ended with Kinnikuman helping her which eventually led her to fall in love with him. She traveled back to Earth with Kinnikuman and Meat and was the cause for Mari leaving Japan. While on Earth, Bibimba tries her best to be a good wife for Kinnikuman. She cleans for him, walks around wearing nothing but an apron, and cooks him okayu, her specialty. But Kinnikuman already depends on Meat for everything (even wiping his bottom) and only eats gyūdon, so she becomes upset and runs away. She finds solace by joining the Earth Defense Force, which makes Kinnikuman jealous. 21st Choujin Olympics: The Big Fight Bibimba becomes Warsman's friend in the manga Devil Chojin Arcs Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Kinnikuman Nisei While Bibimbap still cares dearly for her husband, the passing of time has turned her, in Suguru's words, into "an old battle axe" not unlike his own mother. By Kinnikuman Nisei's era, Bibimbap has grown visibly older, but still graceful, and less incline to ignore the most antisocial and weird character flaws of Suguru. Furthermore, she's the first to point out that, growing older, Suguru has lost his stamina and fighting prowess, urging him to slow down and let Mantaro take his place among the Seigi Chojins. Bimbimbap and Suguru are described as having had Mantaro in their old age, apparently unable to get another son. As such, they both spoiled him as much as they could, impairing his early training. Despite that, at the beginnng of the story is Bibimbap to urge Suguru to let Mantaro join the Chojins on Earth. In the anime is suggested that Bibimbap left a much stronger impact in Mantaro's heart and education than Suguru: while in the manga Bibimbap and Suguru act both annoyed by Mantaro's will to become a scholar (albeit a flawed, slacking one), in the anime Bibimbap acts supportive, sending in Mantaro's room a plate of his favourite meal to eat after completing his studies. Furthermore, while in the manga Bone Killer provokes Mantaro's reaction by mercilessly beating Ramenman, in the anime he smashes the Gyudon serving Mantaro had brought with him from Muscle Planet, insulting his bond with Bibimbap, having Mantaro loudly profess how deeply appreciates having a kind mother caring for him everyday. Career Information ;Profile *Family: Horumon Yaki (father), Harami (mother), Bulgogi Yaki (brother), Suguru Kinniku (husband), Mantaro Kinniku (son) *Specialty Dish: okayu ;Titles *Earth Defense Force Member *58th Queen of Planet Kinniku ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Kinnikuman *X Giant Gorilla *O Osaka Castle Guards Trivia *Her name is Japanese for Bibimbap (비빔밥). *The anime version of Kinnikuman seemed to prefer Mari Nikaidō as Kinnikuman's girlfriend over Bibimba. This may have been done due to her having a Korean name during a time when Japan-Korean relations were not so good, while Mari represented a more favorable Yamato Nadeshiko type. The anime would have Kinnikuman fix Bibimba up with either Shishkeba Boo or Super Phoenix. This was later rectified in the Kinnikuman Nisei anime where Bibimba was correctly depicted as Kinnikuman's wife. ja:ビビンバ Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Horumon Clan Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Planet Kinniku